


Love Is An Overreaction (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold是John绝对不能失去的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is An Overreaction (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Is An Overreaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602225) by [potc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potc/pseuds/potc). 



 

**关心则乱**

 

 

Title: Love Is An Overreaction

Author: potcpoi（http://potcpoi.tumblr.com）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: G

 

**Summary:**

Harold is the one thing John absolutely cannot lose. 

 

**A/N** **：**

A huge thank you to [@kindaoffkilter](http://tmblr.co/mc16W5WFKAo6fLh_9q9C1TQ) for the beta work and helping me find a title!

 

 

原文地址：

<http://potcpoi.tumblr.com/post/136090757353>

 

授权：

this is not a bother at all, you're super sweet for doing this, and yes of course! I'd be honoured!

 

 

**警告：**

砂糖搞笑甜甜甜，专虐单身狗

 

**摘要：**

Harold是John绝对不能失去的。

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

新年就是要甜甜甜甜甜！傻乎乎也必须甜甜甜！~

超短甜甜甜甜甜小段子~

 

谢谢阿狸（http://weibo.com/p/1005052004747383）戳我~

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== Love Is An Overreaction** **关心则乱 =====**

 

 

Samaritan造成了严重而真切的威胁，Harold明白。他也相当清楚目前小队资源极端匮乏的困境，每个人都需要万分小心。不过即便如此，他还是觉得在Whistler教授的办公室窗户上钉满大铁条确实有点儿过头了。

 

“我以为这完全没必要，John。”

 

前特工只是瞟了他一眼，用力将最后一颗钉子砸结实，才迈开长腿走过房间，打开了柜橱。里面有三把手枪，一把狙击步枪，几个催泪弹，一串 _真正_ 的手榴弹，还有几张看着就很可疑的字条，似乎是手写的使用指南，列明了要怎样搞定这堆东西。Harold立马决定不要对John龙飞凤舞的狂草加以评论，他基本上都认不出来那些字。

 

“给。”

 

大高个儿递给他一把电击枪，外加一把口袋刀（pocket knife），又使劲儿拽了拽悬在教授办公桌外的几根电线，Harold百分百确定自己根本不想去碰。好不容易，John直起身，满眼期待地看着他。

 

Harold压下捏鼻梁的冲动，扭过脸去仔细端详办公室的门，终于说出了打从进入这间屋子就最最让他困惑不解的问题。

 

“那是火焰喷射器么？”

 

“没错。除非你允许对方进来，否则这家伙会烧掉他们的脑袋。”

 

于是Harold还是没能忍住，用力捏了捏鼻梁，顺势又蹭蹭额角，以免显得失礼。

 

“John——”

 

“还有，把这个也拿上。”

 

一只裹着棕色包装纸的扁平盒子被塞进了Harold空着的那只手，小个子男人在打开包装之前有那么几秒钟，真心害怕这是John又要给他武装上什么具有破坏力的东西。

 

通体亮橘色（bright orange），扑面而来落了满眼的0和1当花纹，这简直是他有生以来不幸看到的最难看的一条领带。

 

“生日快乐。Harold。”

 

Harold抬头看着John，前特工衬衫皱巴巴的，头发乱糟糟的，眼中尽是疲惫，脸上也脏得一块一块，所有这些都说明，他花了好长时间才让Whistler的办公室防止任何人——除了John——进入（everyone-but-John proof）。视线落回现在让他眼睛生疼的领带，毫无疑问里面肯定也缝进了追踪器。

 

Harold扫过那堆0和1，在心里解码，没过几秒就得出了规律：01101001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101。（注）

 

John试探性地朝他笑笑，眼神温和带着关切。

 

“我只是希望你能确保安全，Harold。”

 

对于接下来他肯定要有得收拾了这件事，Harold只后悔了一秒，接着他就一把将John推得躺在了办公桌上，非常恰当地表达了自己的谢意（当然可能还找到了新领带的用处，让他不用亲自戴上的那种）。

 

 

【注】

 

二进制的那一串，01101001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101，转换成十六进制，分别对应69，20，6C，6F，76，65，20，79，6F，75；再转成ASCII编码，就是i love you，小写，中间还带两个空格……

 

对照表：百度百科，“ASCII”词条

 

感谢阿狸（http://weibo.com/p/1005052004747383）提示~

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2016/01/01

 


End file.
